


First Dance

by vix_spes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, First Dance, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mention of attempted rape, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka’s feels as though he’s the only student at school without at date for the Winter’s Dance and to top it all off he has a crush on an unattainable student. Are things as dire as he thinks they are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

Iruka sighed to himself as he made his way to the library for his free period. The Christmas holidays were drawing ever closer and the thing that everybody was talking about was the highly anticipated Winter Dance that was the following week. Everybody was talking about who they were going with and what they were wearing and to be perfectly honest Iruka was sick of it. All those aged 15 and upwards were allowed to attend and to Iruka, it felt as though he was the only person without a date. Even his little brother had been asked by the senior Itachi Uchiha.

Iruka Umino and Naruto Uzumaki had both been adopted by the Sarutobi’s when they were 11 and 10 respectively. Their parents had been good friends and had been killed by a serial killer known as Kyuubi. The attacks, carried out in front of both boys, had left them with visible scars, Iruka with a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose and Naruto with three whisker-like marks on each cheek. Six months after the incident they were adopted by Hiruzen Sarutobi and taken to live with him in the house he shared with his grandson Konohamaru, son Asuma and pregnant daughter-in-law Kurenai. The two boys had been welcomed into the family with open arms and quickly settled into the fact that they had an adopted father, little brother as well as an aunt and uncle.  
  
The two brothers were polar opposites and couldn’t be more different both in looks and personality. Naruto was a regular ray of sunshine; bright blue eyes, tanned skin and a mass of riotous blonde spikes. He was loud, enthusiastic, hyper-active and immensely loveable. He was always the centre of attention, surrounding himself with a crowd of friends, and was a notorious prankster in his classes. Iruka was the complete opposite. A mass of shoulder length dark brown hair, caramel coloured skin and huge doe-like chocolate brown eyes. To his mortification, he blushed easily and had been mistaken for a girl on more than one occasion; it wasn’t his fault that he took more after his mother than his father. Whilst Naruto loved to be the centre of attention, Iruka preferred to hide in the background. He had been a prankster for those six months as he lived in the orphanage but in the Sarutobi household he had settled down both at home and at school. He had decided that he wanted to be a teacher and was determined to get his degree from one of the top universities. In order to do so, he was already taking classes with students two years older than him and he was currently in the top two of his classes alongside Neji Hyuuga.  
  
Slipping into the library he passed yet another group of girls discussing what they were going to be wearing to the dance. Iruka frowned; at the rate he was going he would be spending the evening at home with Grandpa Hiruzen, Uncle Asuma, Aunt Kurenai and Konohamaru. Pretty sad state of affairs for a sixteen year old. Even Naruto had a date in Itachi Uchiha, the older brother of his best friend Sasuke. It was his own fault really. He just had a crush on a senior, a male senior, who was completely out of reach; Kakashi Hatake. The older teenager was absolutely gorgeous and had a rather large fanclub made up of boys and girls. Wild silver spikes fell all over, covering one eye which was red and bisected by a scar (legacy of a car crash that killed two of his friends) whilst the other was coal black. Tall and incredibly handsome, he was known for being an eccentric genius, something which was contributed to by the fact that he always wore something that covered the lower half of his face. His social circle consisted of five other seniors; Itachi, Genma Shiranui and Raidou Namiashi, Gai Maito and Kisame Hoshigake. All six were effortlessly cool and (for the most part) universally adored. Iruka also knew that if he wasn’t Naruto’s brother he would be completely invisible. It would do him no good to focus on what would never happen, and dating Kakashi would never happen, so he walked into the library to do his English Literature homework never noticing Naruto.  
  
***  
  
Naruto frowned as Iruka failed to wave back at him and sank back into his boyfriend’s arms. “Hmm, that’s strange. Ru can’t have seen me. He wouldn’t normally ignore me.”  
  
“Ru? You mean Umino?” Genma looked curious. “How do you know him? He’s the year above you but he’s in some of our classes.”  
  
Naruto smiled. “He’s my big brother.”  
  
“Huh?” Genma, Raidou, Gai and Kisame all looked confused whilst Kakashi didn’t react at all; he was too engrossed in his Icha Icha. “How are you siblings? You don’t even have the same surname.”  
  
Naruto smiled sadly. “We were both adopted by the Sarutobi’s five years ago. Our parents were friends who were killed by Kyuubi and we were put in the orphanage together.”  
  
The sympathetic comments were cut off as yet another hopeful, lovestruck girl approached Kakashi with a request for him to go to the dance with her. It was a moments work for Kakashi to send her packing with a well aimed glare, much to the amusement of the others.   
  
Genma grinned wickedly. “It’s a shame that none of the girls understand that they’re lacking the correct equipment for you to be interested in them.”  
  
Naruto’s eyes widened; he had just been invited into this little group by virtue of his dating Itachi and didn’t know all of their quirks yet. “Wait, you’re gay?!”  
  
Genma and Raidou snorted while Itachi hid the small smile that appeared at his boyfriends naivety. Kakashi lowered his book and raised an eyebrow at the stuttering blonde.   
  
“But, but ... you read porn! Straight porn!”  
  
Kakashi simply shook his head and turned the book around so that Naruto could see the contents ... it was definitely gay porn.  
  
“Okay so you’re gay. Why don’t you just find a guy to go to the dance with? It’s not as though you’d be the only gay couple there.”  
  
“And who would you suggest that I take. Everybody has a date except Kisame and I’m not going to take him.”  
  
Naruto grinned. “You could always take Ru. He’s gay and he’s single.” He looked incredibly happy at the thought of setting up his beloved brother with someone.  
  
“Who’s Ru?”  
  
Naruto groaned in exasperation. This guy was supposed to be a genius? “My older brother that we’ve been talking about? Iruka Umino? He has English, English Lit, World History, Politics, Philosophy and Languages with you guys. He does Advanced Class Civ and Latin with the seniors as well but I don’t think any of you are in that class.”  
  
Now Kakashi was intrigued. He’d heard the name Umino but he generally paid very little attention in classes so he didn’t have a clue who he was but maybe this guy warranted paying attention for a bit.  
  
***  
  
Five days later and Kakashi was more than a little bit intrigued and rather attracted to the petite brunette. As Naruto had said, Iruka was in the majority of his classes although he didn’t socialise with any of the seniors. In fact, from what Kakashi could tell, Iruka rarely socialised with anyone else other than two other boys in his year, Kotetsu and Izumo, who appeared to be permanently attached at the hip. He just didn’t understand why though. Iruka was obviously intelligent to be in so many classes with students two years older than himself and he was absolutely gorgeous; stunning smile, amazingly expressive eyes and an arse to die for. Kakashi was intrigued by this beauty and found himself seriously considering a relationship with him. First though, he needed information.  
  
He found the blonde he needed indulging in a serious make-out session with his boyfriend in Itachi’s Jag. Shrugging his shoulders, he had no qualms about disturbing them; he needed information.  
  
“Oi blondie! Detach yourself from Itachi – I need information.”  
  
Naruto pouted and then looked confused. “Information about what?”  
  
“Iruka.”  
  
Blue eyes narrowed. “Why do you want to know about Iruka? What are you planning Hatake?”  
  
Coal black and red eyes hardened. “I’m interested in him okay? You suggested him so I’ve been watching him and I’m intrigued. He’s absolutely gorgeous and obviously intelligent but he doesn’t have many friends and he doesn’t interact with anybody.”  
  
Naruto sighed and pulled away from Itachi’s wandering hands. “Sorry ‘tachi. I need to concentrate. Up until December last year, Iruka was dating a guy called Mizuki. Iruka met him at the orphanage where we used to live; Ru volunteers there on a weekend. Anyway, Mizuki was older – bout 19, Ru was 15 but he treated Ru so well that Grandpa Hiruzen and Uncle Asuma approved of him. Only, he didn’t treat Ru well. He abused him verbally and when Ru refused to have sex with him Mizuki went mad – beat him up and stabbed him in the back. He tried to rape Ru but Uncle Asuma came home in time. Mizuki’s in prison now. Ru spent a month in hospital, the whole of Christmas break, and since then he’s spent all his time studying. He scored so well in his finals that he was moved into the advanced classes. He’s gotten much better now; he’s not skittish but he has trust issues with men.”  
  
Kakashi nodded. “Ok, is it worth asking him to the dance?”  
  
Naruto looked thoughtful before he nodded. “Yes, ask him. I know he finds you attractive so ask him. Make your intentions clear at the beginning and you should be fine. Oh, and ask him today ... the dance is the day after tomorrow and I’ll need to take him shopping.”  
  
“You’re that sure that he’ll say yes?” Kakashi looked and sounded sceptical.  
  
“Like I said, he likes you.”  
  
***  
  
“The strangest thing happened today Naruto.” Iruka began conversationally, looking sideways at the blonde. “I was asked to the winter dance tomorrow by Kakashi Hatake. The way that he spoke implied that he knew about Mizuki. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you kit?”  
  
Naruto smiled innocently, not convincing Iruka for a second. “I’m sorry Ru but he really likes you. He’s a good guy if you ignore the fact that he’s a porn-reading, lazy-ass genius. What did you say to him?”  
  
A bright red flush spread across Iruka’s face causing Naruto to laugh delightedly. “You said yes didn’t you? You did!”  
  
“Yes Naruto. I agreed to go the dance with Kakashi. He’s picking me up from the house tomorrow night. Thank you kit. No, I know you said something ... why else would Kakashi Hatake notice me?”  
  
“Well, I know you like him. You deserve someone Ru. So, what are you going to wear?”  
  
He stood and watched in amusement as Iruka dissolved into a flustered mess.  
  
“Oh gods, what am I going to wear?” He raced into the house. “Aunt Kurenai! HELP! I have date tomorrow and I don’t know what to wear!”  
  
***  
  
The next evening, Iruka was a bag of nerves and had been all day. He had blushed like a sunrise when, earlier in the day, Kakashi had asked him to have lunch with him. He had stammered, stuttered and blushed his way through the hour but had discovered that there was more to the perpetually lazy, porn-reading senior that he had thought and he really liked him. Kakashi was the first guy he had liked since the whole Mizuki fiasco and he really wanted this to work. Kurenai had taken him shopping the previous day and he was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up that set off his skin colour perfectly and black tailored trousers that just moulded themselves to his arse. Itachi had already been to pick Naruto up and warned Iruka that Kakashi had a propensity for running late but the doorbell was ringing and when he checked the clock he realised that the other teenager was actually early. He opened the door and just stared; Kakashi looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing a pale grey suit with a charcoal coloured shirt. As he leaned in and kissed Iruka on the cheek he presented him with a single white rose and Iruka almost forgot to breathe.  
  
“You look gorgeous.”  
  
Iruka promptly blushed. “Thank you. I’ll just go and put this in water.”  
  
When Iruka returned, Kakashi took his hand to lead him to the small black sports car when Iruka blurted something out.  
  
“You’re not wearing your mask!”  
  
Kakashi gave a low chuckle as he pushed several strands of hair behind Iruka’s ear. “No I’m not because I have every intention of kissing you tonight and I don’t want to do it through a mask.”  
  
“K-kiss me?” Iruka was mortified when his voice squeaked.  
  
“Yes, kiss you. I know you’ve been treated badly in the past but not all of us are like that bastard. I really like you Iruka and I promise I’ll treat you right. But, I do want to kiss you and you’re so gorgeous that I’m not going to be able to resist you for long. Okay?”  
  
All Iruka could do was nod, dumbstruck, as Kakashi opened the car door for him and drove him to the hotel where the dance was being held.  
  
***  
  
By the end of the evening Iruka couldn’t remember the last time that he had enjoyed himself more. Kakashi had proved to be the perfect date; he had introduced Iruka to all his friends, stayed by his side chatting, brought him drinks and generally made him feel as though he was incredibly special through his constant attention and compliments. Kakashi had made him blush frequently with perverted comments but Iruka was still left with the feeling that he would really like to date this man. He wanted what Naruto had and damn if he didn’t want it with Kakashi. He looked wistfully at all the couples dancing in the room that had been beautifully decorated in white and silver and decked with greenery and mistletoe. The music ended and the next song started to play; this was to be the last song of the night. He looked at Kakashi in surprise as a cool hand slid into his and he was tugged onto the dance floor.  
  
“Dance with me?”  
  
Mizuki had never acknowledged him in public let alone danced with him as Iruka held himself stiffly until he remembered that they weren’t the only all-male couple on the dance floor. Slowly, he allowed himself to melt into Kakashi, burying his face into the crook of the pale neck as an arm pulled him closer to the older teens body. They danced in silence for a while before Kakashi pulled back slightly.  
  
“I’m going to kiss you now ‘Ruka.”  
  
The brunette didn’t get a chance to respond as thin lips captured his for a heart-stoppingly soft and tender kiss. He whimpered as Kakashi’s lips left his only to whisper.  
  
“Be mine?”  
  
Iruka didn’t even have to think. “Yes.”  
  
As Kakashi tugged him even closer and claimed his lips again, this kiss distinctly less chaste than the previous one, Iruka couldn’t help but think that this Christmas would be infinitely better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/26580.html)


End file.
